Most of existing processes for pushing promotion contents can only be used in a few specific platforms, which cannot be compatible with some other platforms or devices. For example, the promotion content pushing platform of Apple Inc only supports iOS operating system platform, while the promotion content pushing platform of Google Inc supports Android and iOS operating system platform.
In addition, the existing processes for pushing the promotion contents cannot achieve a precise delivery according to functions of clients. For example, by using the existing processes, the service provider cannot push promotion contents according to information about whether a client has opened a specific function or not.